Transcended Llywelyn/Exalted
|name1 = Transcended Form |link4 = /Gallery |name4 = Gallery (Wifi Only!) |link2 = /Overlord |name2 = Overlord Form |link3 = |name3 = Exalted Form }} / / Ranged |quote = Yoo-hoo!~ My, aren't you handsome! |Edit = INFINITY Patch |Game mode1 = Atum |Game mode2 = |Skill card = Luck Card |normaleffect = Attacks 1 or all enemies depending on the type of bullet stored. |activeskill1 = Absolute Piercing Gun ( /Ranged) |flavora1 = Llywelyn's exceptional battle skills are even more notheworthy when fighting 1 enemy. |aEffect1 = When there is only 1 enemy, loads 300 "Absolute Piercing Gun" Bullets (not affected by silence). Each normal attack will then consume 2 of those bullets to inflict 2720% damage and 3320% damage to the target. 3 sec |activeskill2 = Hell Shot ( /Ranged) |flavora2 = Llywelyn feels no fear even when facing numerous enemies. |aEffect2 = When there are 2 or more enemies, loads 300 "Hell Shot" Bullets (not affected by silence). Each normal attack will then consume 2 of those bullets to inflict 1340% damage and 710% for 6.4 seconds to all enemies, stacking up to 3 times. 3 sec |activeskill3 = Eternal Flame ( /Ranged) |flavora3 = There is nothing more beatiful in the world than an externally burning flame. |aEffect3 = Throws Eternal Flame that explodes after 3 seconds, inflicting 3817% damage to entire enemy party and them for 12 seconds. Additionally, stunned enemies receive 22% more damage for 6 seconds. 33.2 sec |passive1 = Rheinmetal's Blessing |flavorp1 = Heat divine Rheinmetall to make it erupt in powerful flames. |pEffect1 = Each time Llywelyn loads bullets of any sort, the number of bullets consumed per normal attack increases by 2, up to 16 bullets per attack. |passive2 = Burning Glance |flavorp2 = Llywelyn loves passionatly gazinh at handsome boys. |pEffect2 = Increases Llywelyn's normal attack damage by 430%. |passive3 = Reinforced Attack |flavorp3 = |pEffect3 = Increase Llywelyn's ranged damage by 510% and normal attack damage by 900%. Also, increase normal attack damage by 25% per enhancement level. |passive4 = Start Attack |flavorp4 = Rheinmetall's true power of flames is drawn out to enhance the battle skills. |pEffect4 = Whenever Llywelyn loads bullets she increases her normal attack damage by 500% and by 20%, up to 4 times. |passive5 = Rheinmetall Enhancement |flavorp5 = The Rheinmetall's ability to annihiliate all enemies has been enhanced. |pEffect5 = Increases the maximum amount of bullets consumed during normal attack up through "Blessing of Rheinmetal" up to 32, and increase Llywelyn's . Also when using Absolute Piercing Bullets, inflict an additional 3120% . When using Hell Shot Bullets, inflict an additional 830% . |passive6 = Spot Weakness |flavorp6 = You are mine! The sniper behind Rheinmetall throroughly observes and determines how the best attack targets. |pEffect6 = Grants 3980% Boss Damage to "Absolute Piercing Bullets" and 1020% to "Hell Shot Bullets". Additionally, increases Llywelyn's normal attack damage by 570% and by 216%. |passive7 = Using Sights |flavorp7 = |pEffect7 = Increases Llywelyn's by 16%, by 480%, and by 270%. Also, increase normal attack damage by 86% per Infinity Enhancement. |inficon1 = |infskill1 = Ranged ATK |infEffect1 = Increase your Ranged ATK by 900%. |inficon2 = |infskill2 = Additional Boss Damage |infEffect2 = Increase your additional damage by 900%. |inficon3 = |infskill3 = Atum AoE ATK |infEffect3 = Increase your AoE ATK by 1080% during Guild World Boss Atum. |charskill = Zero Your Weapon |charEffect = Increases Llywelyn's ATK by 1894% and ATK Speed by 20%. Upon landing an 'Inferno Bomb' on the enemy, inflicts 2600% additional damage. |Gaiaweaponname = Rheinmetall |GaiaweaponC = 280% Impact |GaiaweaponB = 280% Impact (Atum) |GaiaweaponA = |GaiaweaponS = Increases your Ranged ATK by 2670%. |GaiaweaponSS = Increases ATK by 2360% for all allies during Guild World Boss Atum. |GaiaweaponSSS = Increases your additional damage by 5710%. |GaiaweaponU = Increases your AoE ATK by 12100% during Guild World Boss Atum. |GaiaweaponInf = Increases your Impact by 120% during Guild World Boss Atum. Each INFINITY enhance of your exclusive weapon increases Impact by 12%. |normaleffect_ex = Llywelyn's normal attack effect is the first one to feature neither Damage Types but also does not actively provide any benefits, since it only informs the player of the alternating Effect Area caused by her first two active skills. |aEffect1_ex = Only loads these bullets when there is no more than 1 enemy on the battlefield upon its cast. Continues to use these bullets until Llywelyn runs out, even when more enemies join the battle. |aEffect2_ex = Only loads these bullets when there is more than 1 enemy on the battlefield. Continues to use these bullets until Llywelyn runs out, even when only 1 enemy remains as the fight goes on. |aEffect3_ex = The 3 seconds refer to Llywelyn stopping all actions to cast a 3 second skill animation. |pEffect1_ex = This will stack the damage dealt per each bullet. |pEffect2_ex = |pEffect3_ex = |pEffect4_ex = |pEffect5_ex = |videolink = http://dbaddiction.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dragon_Blaze_Korea_-_Transcended_Llywelyn_(Skill_Review) |pt1 = }}